heart that slips through
by Wintersia
Summary: How could he lose someone when that person was actually not his all along? — Tsumugu/Chisaki.


**disclaimer : **i don't own Nagi no Asukara. Mari Okada does.

* * *

Tsumugu always thought that the seafolks were pretty. He admired how the ena glowed in their skins like some sort of pearls. So pretty, so was the sea. And to him, the sea was like Chisaki. But Chisaki wasn't just pretty, she was _beautiful_. Outside and even inside. Even when she was crying she was beautiful too, just like the moment back then, when she tried to defend Hikari.

(_What did he think of her that time?)_

Tsumugu wondered how someone could be pathetic for others, yet he was doing the same pathetic things, wished for everyone not to wake up because he felt like he would lose Chisaki. But how could he lose someone when that person was actually not his all along?

Chisaki always belonged to the sea, her very existence, her memories, her feelings. He remembered there were many lingering gazes toward the sea of hers that he could catch off guard when they were walking back together from school. The birds were leaving over the day's ending and the orange palettes dominated the clear sky, but Chisaki was what dominated his mind that time. He wondered what she had been thinking about. Probably her family, her friends, her _home_. It was that until she turned back to face him and with her usual soft and cheerful tone said, "Shall we go?"

There was unsaid home—_real home—_in that words. Tsumugu knew that. Ever since they were started to live together, he had questioned himself if this had been enough. Enough for Chisaki to be home, despite her friends, her family, and Shioshishio were her true definition of home. Sure, she kept saying that Grandpa and Tsumugu were her family too, so she was okay with things _for now_. But what about_ forever?_ To be with Chisaki, he was ready to give his all, no matter what—

—he wanted to make her home.

* * *

Tomorrow he would go back to the university. Chisaki helped him packing all his things again, even though he already told her that he could do it on his own, but the girl was always so persistent and Tsumugu couldn't refuse. Not with the strong will in her beautiful ocean eyes and stubbornness in her tone which he knew all too well, but at the same time he knew they were just what made him love her even more.

Chisaki lectured him again about food, sleeping time, and now she added the extra—saltwater. The way she did it, the gestures, the natural motherly aura were causing him to wonder if only he could stay with her longer. But it's just one month. Just one _goddamn_ month. Besides, he promised he would call. He promised he would contact her right away if he found something out. He promised he would come back.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to tell—"

He guided her into his arms, slowly and gently, like holding a porcelain doll. It was kind of sudden act, he could tell that the girl whom he embraced right now was a little bit shocked, but he needed to do this. Slowly, Chisaki started to embrace him as well. Ever since he had asked her permission to hold her, the night before the second Ofunehiki festival, they had learnt that the hesitation hadn't been needed anymore between them.

Now, he wanted to say it more properly. He knew he already said it, but he didn't mind saying it again and again.

"I love you."

It took Chisaki long enough before she finally replied, "Tsu-Tsumugu... that's... that's rather embarassing..."

"Is it?"

"I mean... I'm still not used to you saying such things, so..." From this distance, Tsumugu could see the blush in Chisaki's face as she continued, "but it's not a bad thing, really, it's not like i hate it, i just..."

She didn't say any more word and Tsumugu took a look again at Chisaki's face and realized that the blush in her face grew darker.

He muttered, "So..."

"You are not going to reply?"

A brief moment of silence happened before it was cracked as soft chuckle made its way throughout Chisaki's lips. Tsumugu stayed still until she replied, "I guess that can't be helped."

She smiled, still with her blush in her cheeks, and said,

"I love you too."

Tsumugu smiled a little, he was sure now that he finally could catch the heart that slipped through all this time and held it dearly for him. And of course, with this, he could make her home; where the hearts of her beloved ones were. Now also with Tsumugu, it could last forever.

Tsumugu had seen Chisaki smilling, crying, angry, embarassed, and on top of that, he wanted to see her happy. Since everyone finally gained their own happiness, she deserved to be happy too.

She had been good keeping everything behind her smiles, and Tsumugu, even though didn't show it openly, felt very relieved when the smile was also reaching her eyes now.

* * *

**a/n: **

hi everyone, chai's here and this is my first attempt at writing nagiasu fic. i miss nagiasu so much (and also tsusaki) so i decided to write this. i hope the producer and the writer will consider to make an ova ;w; oh the title is taken from tsumugu and chisaki's theme song www

i will be happy if you drop me your comments or constructive criticism. please don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes :)

**thank you so much for reading** **:3**


End file.
